Alphabet of Fluff the 3rd
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: you guys know how this goes! After the last wonderful Alphabet, it's my turn again!
1. A is for Anonymous

**HEY GUYS :D firstly, I just want to say that if you haven't already- please read the other AOFs! We do try our best, and have made a community with them all in. And not being funny or anything but if you wouldn't mind subscribing that'd be awesome since we look a little strange :P  
>If you're not already aware, the Alphabets are short little fics each based on every letter of the alphabet... and as it suggests, they're all FLUFFY :D just what we all need!<strong>

**So myself and my wonderful sidekick, Pepper would like to formerly welcome you to the Third Kind of the ALphabets- please do enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: now wouldn't that be lovely! Oh would you look at that- only 25 days until christmas... HINT HINT BRUNO! **

**A is for Anonymous**

Lisbon wandered slowly into her office. She was in no hurry-it was 7:30 on a Saturday morning so no-one was going to be at work just yet. She sat down behind her desk and turned on her computer, picking up some paper on her desk and examining the work that her boss had left her.

"Typical" She murmured to herself "If he still thinks Jane does what I say, he needs to go and have his brain seen to"

She carried on looking through her paperwork, when she came across a small, rectangular piece of paper. It had a green border and a daisy in the corner. _Interesting _she thought, _my favourite colour and flower. _Then she read what was actually on it…

_Teresa,_

_I am privileged to see you every day. You make my mornings complete. I truly believe I cannot last a day without you._

_Xx_

She didn't know who it was from-the actual letter was typed. _Hmm, _she thought _an anonymous admirer. I guess I should be flattered. _

The next day, she found a similar note-the same paper and everything-but a different note

_Teresa,_

_I know that you want to know who I am. I love how inquisitive you are. _

_You mean the world to me, my dear. You are so beautiful. _

_Xx_

This went on for at least a week, before she decided to take matters into her own hands. She wrote a quick note and left it on her desk, in the hope that she would find another in its place the next morning.

Sure enough, when she got to work it was there waiting for her. But something was different this time. This time-it was hand written. And she knew that handwriting

_Teresa,_

_If you had let me carry on a bit more then you would have figured out who I am. As it is, you would HAVE to ruin all my romantic plans (!) Ah well, _

_All I can say is that I'm certain you know my hand writing. And if you hate me, tell me. If you don't tell me. _

_All my love, my darling. _

_Xx_

She put the note down on her desk and sat down with a bump, unaware of what was going on around her.

Patrick Jane loved her.

And she had better go and tell him that she loved him too.

* * *

><p><strong>It is good to be back :) please review! I'll do my best to have these up every day... any ideas for P, Q, X, Y, Z?<strong>

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx (or salt!) **


	2. B is for Bidding

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY! This has had so very many reviews I nearly cried with happiness :P you're all fabulous :) I did forget to mention how wonderful DaWhoGirl32 is for reading all of these for me, and making sure they're not stupidly wierd! **

**Disclaimer: not to nag or anything but like I said, it really would make my chirstmas!**

**B is for Bidding**

Lisbon found herself at the auction house for the third time that week. She found it was a great way to get the furniture she needed for her new house at much cheaper prices too. Not that she had a house yet. No, today was the day they started to auction the houses; and she knew just which one she wanted.

The bidding started, and she was soon in the lead- battling it out with a bidder on the phone. They were still going when Lisbon had to admit defeat. She didn't have enough money to buy the house _and _eat for a year. So she gave up on the beautiful house. It was like a dream, she thought.

Lisbon was still grouchy when she got into work the next day. It was what made her snap at Jane more readily than she would have done normally.

"JANE!" she yelled, and he poked his head round the door

"Yeah?" he asked cheerfully

"Quit looking so smug ok? What happened anyway?" Although she wasn't sure she wanted an answer. Knowing Jane it would be anything from stuffing the exhaust in Le Roche's car with smarties **(Apologies if people in America don't get smarties-I've got an obsession at the moment!)** to seeing another woman.

_Another woman? _She thought suddenly _What are you thinking Teresa Lisbon? Pull yourself together woman, you're just stressed at the moment!_

Jane smirked, guessing her thoughts "Actually I just bought a really nice house"

She sighed, admitting defeat "Oh. That's nice"

"Wanna see a picture?"

"Sure why not" He was such a child sometimes, she mused

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

And she exploded. Almost literally.

"It was YOU!" she screamed, actually causing him to shrink backwards "I WAS AT THAT AUCTION AND YOU TOOK THAT DAMN HOUSE FROM ME!" she carried on, letting out everything until she had nothing more to have a go at him for.

"Look" He said calmly "If you felt that way, you only had to say"

Something in his voice calmed her down considerably. _It's that smile. NO! Stop thinking like that woman! _

"I'm sorry Jane. It's just been a horrible week, and that was gonna be my happy ending to all of this nonsense I've had to put up with. I am sorry. Truly" That heartfelt apology gained her a smile from Jane, who replied,

"It's alright Lisbon I understand" and he backed away towards the door "Besides, I don't mind if you wanna come live _with_ me!"

And he ducked expecting a large, heavy item to be thrown at him.

But none came.

* * *

><p><strong>*grins <strong>mischievously* is it bad to laugh at your own writing? Ah well, who ever thought I was normal?<strong>**

****Review pleeeasee- such a wonderful part of my day :)****


	3. C is for Childish

**Gooooooood moorning! good morning! It's great to stay up late, good morning, good morning to you... yeah anyway :/ Another HUGE thank you becuase you're all brilliant and all have such fabulous ideas :D And I promise, when it gets there if I like more than one then I'll write a separate story for that word :)  
>I should warn you- this is one of my favourites (along with J) but be prepared for crazy silliness as always! So, shall we move on?<strong>

**Disclaimer: I just want it for my own, more than you can ever know, make my wish come truuueee...'cause Bruno all I want for christmas iiiiisssssss yooouuu. Er, i mean the mentalist :P **

**C is for Childish**

It was 1:30 in the afternoon. They didn't have a case, but there was still paper work to be doing. Le Roche still seemed to have reasons to yell at Lisbon. This was all very normal. What wasn't?

Jane.

He had spent the entire morning building a 'fortress' out of the cushions from any and all the couches in the whole building. He had then only spent about thirty seconds destroying it with 'military precision' and 'skilled battle tactics'. After which he decided the army wasn't for him. So he joined the RAF. And since then has been 'flying' around the bullpen, making 'realistic' aeroplane noises.

Teresa Lisbon could put up with most things. Her brother dumping his kids with her for a weekend. Grace's constant ramblings about Rigsby. Jane blurting out ridiculously inappropriate comments to families who had just lost a loved one. But this? This was going beyond 'most things'.

"JANE!" she yelled, causing most people to breathe a sigh of relief; especially Cho, whose computer had just been 'blown up' "MY OFFICE. NOW!"

Jane turned and 'flew' to her office-still making ridiculous aeroplane noises.

"You wanted me?" He asked, that childish grin on his face

"Yes I did." She stated, trying to stay calmer than she felt

"How can I help you then ma'am?" He asked, doing a mock bow followed by a salute.

Lisbon decided she would play at his game, so answered him as if he was an ignorant three year old, "You can help me, by placing that charming ass of yours onto that couch and falling asleep until we have all finished the work we are trying to get done"

Jane paused for a minute, as if he was thinking this through,

"Nope. No can do, I'm afraid."

Then Lisbon lost it. She jumped up and started yelling at him until he found himself with his back against the back wall of her office. She finished shouting before asking "So what are you going to do now?"

"This" He replied, and wound his arms around her so she couldn't escape; and he kissed her as if his life depended on it (which, he realised after, it probably did)

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I totally sympathise with Jane's childish mood! I'm listening to chirstmas songs and getting way too excited- afterall it <em>is <em>December tomorrow! :P **

**Anyway, as always reviews and more ideas on the letters I've mentioned are ALWAYS appreciated! **


	4. D is for Dress

**Yep, me again :) thank you sooo much everyone for your fabulous reviews and ideas :D If people have a letter/word they want then I will write a separate story for it- because I'm so very lovely ;) **

**Disclaimer: honestly, I mean it's depressing enough knowing I'm off to school in...5 minuets! AHHHHHH- QUICKLY!**

**D is for Dress**

"Come on!" Grace yelled at her boss, who was sluggishly dragging her feet as they made their way across the car park, "We've got to get going in case someone gets the best ones!"

It was Christmas time, and Grace was insistent that Lisbon needed to get a proper dress if she was going to be a proper bridesmaid. The two women were great friends, and shared the same house-after Grace had to move out of hers, since the issue with her fiancé.

"I've told you a thousand times! I am absolutely thrilled about going shopping with you to buy your wedding dress, but I do NOT want a bridesmaid dress. AT ALL!" Lisbon argued back, opening the car door and getting in huffily, "I hate dresses" She mumbled.

"I heard that!" Grace replied, hitting her friend lightly on the arm "Come on Tess-let's just look!"

And that was how she found herself in a dress shop, admiring dresses for about an hour. It had been fun, and she had enjoyed being with Grace-helping her choose the right wedding dress. They had settled for one that was simple and elegant, which showed off her amazing red hair and cream skin.

"Rigsby is gonna cry when he sees this!" Lisbon told her friend cheerfully

"Wow, thanks for that comforting thought there Tess-I could really do with him not crying on our wedding day!" Grace answered sarcastically

Lisbon giggled, and turned back to the dresses hanging on the rail "Seriously though, you're gonna look amazing" She told her, giving her a massive hug

"Your turn now!" Grace said, running up to the sales assistant

"NO! Please no!" Lisbon cried, but she was profusely ignored by everyone there.

And so, three dresses, a tantrum (from Lisbon) and tears (from the shop assistant, who apparently didn't appreciate her dresses being referred to as 'stupid girly stuff that deserves cremating')

But then, they found it. A floor length, deep emerald dress that brought out her eyes and made her look truly magical.

"Wow" Grace breathed as Lisbon looked at herself in the mirror "I'm glad it's Rigsby I'm marrying. Jane isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you" She expected Lisbon to dismiss this comment, as she had done so many times before-so she was surprised with the reaction she got

"You know? I hope he doesn't" And Grace squealed, bringing her friend into a forceful, crushing hug.

"Steady! You'll ruin my dress!" Lisbon cried, and then burst out laughing-realising what she had just said.

"This coming from the woman who an hour ago said dresses deserved to be cremated!" Grace joked

"Yeah" Lisbon replied "But now I can picture Jane's face. And that is just what I needed"

And they collapsed into more uncontrollable giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Not so thrilled, but the christmassyness that is floating around my bedroom makes it bearable :P even if school looms ever closer :L<strong>

**love you all :) **


	5. E is for Envelope

**well, what can I say- I feel honoured to have such wonderful reviewers :D And it's still me, xxmentalistxxspooksxx but I have changed my name :) And incase you were wondering, it a characters name from spooks...  
>Anyway, enjoy! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to go there...**

**E-Envelope**

Lisbon walked into work at 5:30am with a spring in her step. It was her last day at work before her two week holiday. And two weeks without Jane was definitely a bonus. _Especially_ after he had just stuffed the remainders of her birthday cake into Le Roche's jacket pockets. She reminded herself to thank him later.

So, with that in mind, she strolled into her office and turned on her computer to sort out the last few pieces of paperwork.

She had been working for a short while when she noticed a small brown envelope leaning against her lamp in the corner of the room. On it was a short message written in handwriting she was certain she would still recognise even if she went blind.

_Lisbon dear,  
>I really hope that you enjoyed your surprise birthday party yesterday! I loved it myself (Who knew Cho was such an IMMENSE singer?)<br>Anyways, just wanted to say-I know I promised you a bigger present than that pony, so this is a small part of it. Trust me when I say…  
>THE BEST IS YET TO COME!<em>

_p.s. I'll not write who this is from because, quite frankly, I will take it extremely offensively if you don't actually know! _

And that was it. She knew it was from Jane, not just because of the handwriting-but who else would pride themselves on the success of a party that they themselves organised?

She opened up the envelope excitedly to find out what was in it. But when she did, it was completely empty. She even tipped it upside down to see if anything would fall out. But there was nothing in there.

Angry at Jane for getting her so excited, she marched over to where he was asleep on his couch.

"PATRICK JANE!" she cried-although luckily there was only a cleaner to distract-"WHAT IS THE MENAING OF GIVING ME AN EMPTY ENVELOPE AS MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

"Calm down dear" he replied, his eyes still closed "There is something in there," He opened his eyes and looked into her deep emerald ones, "you know I would never lie to you"

They stayed like that for a while, each contemplating what he had said-and what he had told her last night.

"_Teresa"_

"_mmm?"_

"_I love you"_

"_What? No. No you don't-you love your wife"_

"_My wife is dead. I fell like I can let her rest now. She is gone, but I'm here. And so are you"_

"_How do I know you're not messing with me?"_

_He chuckled, and she looked ready to slap him so he replied quickly "OSrry My mum asked the exact same thing to my dad when he told her he loved her"_

"_And what was his reply?"_

"_He said, he'd prove it by giving her a box full of kisses for Christmas" _

"Jane" Her voice cut his thoughts of what had happened

"Yeah?" he asked-his voice sounding foreign to him

"What's in it then?"

"Why I would have thought it was obvious" He sat up and leaned close, his lips just brushing her ear "It's packed full"

"Of what?" She whispered

"Kisses"

* * *

><p><strong>:P he he he! Anyone ever read that kid's book? The one where theres that little cat who doesn't know what to get his mum for her birthday, so he gives her a box of kisses? Well this was inspired from that ;) <strong>

**review please, they are wonderful!**


	6. F is for friendship

**HAPPY SATURDAY EVERYONE! man, busy day today...so just quick thank yous to everybody :) loves you all- especially you Pepper :P **

**Disclaimer: I neither have the time nor the energy**

**F-friendship**

"You know, I think we need to have a chat" Jane announced as he strolled into Lisbon's office and placed himself on the corner of her desk

"Good morning, Jane, I'm fine thank you. How are you?" She replied sarcastically, leaning back in her chair

"Oh, sorry. Morning Lisbon, glad you're fine; I'm good ta" he spat out in a rush

"Sure you ok?" She asked. If she didn't know better, she would have said that _the _Patrick Jane was actually nervous.

"Yeah I'm fine. But like I said-we need to have a chat."

"Ok, sure. About what?"

"Us and our boring friendship" He replied cheerfully-playing with some paper clips

"Boring?"

"Uh-huh. You see, I think that our friendship…well, it sucks if I'm honest"

"Oh really." She said, reaching for something in her draw "And why is that?"

"Well, look at it like this." He told her in a very matter of fact way "You, Teresa Lisbon, are my best friend," he saw her blush at this, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he carried on "And, I'd hope that you saw me as your best friend" he paused and she nodded her reply "So, the way I see it is that we are two people who care very deeply for each other but refuse to say anything. I think that we need to not be friends" he finished a smug smile on his face.

She pulled out her stapler, "you wanna be enemies?" She raised her eyebrow (and the stapler) threateningly.

"No Lisbon" he replied, talking to her as if he was explaining something obvious to a three year old "I want the opposite. I wanna be able to tell everyone you're my girlfriend, and I wanna be able to walk around and hold your hand and show everyone just how much I love you"*****

She blinked a couple of times-most people would have thought out of shock; but Jane, being Jane, could see she was holding back tears

He sighed, "Look, if you're gonna throw that thing could you please get on with it? I just had to let you know, ok?"

"Yeah it's ok." She told him, lowering her weapon "In fact it's incredibly ok"

"It is?" He asked, still keeping some distance between them-just in case she was setting him up and was in fact about to strike.

"Yeah." She was sounding hoarse now, as if trying to keep back tears "Because I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>*borrowed slightly from a fabulous book, Breakers Reef :P<strong>

**Enjoyed? Let me know, but like I said- I really gotta rush off now :) love you all xx**


	7. G is fro Grin

**A short one on this fabulous Sunday morning :D Have I mentioned I love December? :P**

**Disclaimer: Have I also mentioned how much I love the Mentalist? **

**G-grin**

"Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed how happy the boss is recently?" Rigsby asked to the room in general. Cho being the only one in there, answered for 'everyone else'

"Yeah I've noticed." Before returning to his book

"You mean you don't find it spooky?"

"Nope."

"But it is a bit creepy, I mean something mega has to happen for someone to suddenly become _that _happy!" Rigsby insisted.

"Well, yes mega-but it's not like it's anything strange" Cho answered, turning a page of his book.

"WAIT! You know what's happened?" Rigsby was up and out of his chair faster than you could say 'Rigsby there's a two for one offer at the doughnut store next door'

"Yes I know." Cho turned another page, determined to carry on with his life.

"WOULD YOU TELL ME ALREADY?" He was getting impatient-not a good place to be

"I'll tell you" said a voice from behind. Rigsby turned to see Jane stood there.

"you know too?" Cho scoffed at his comment, causing Rigsby to look even more bewildered.

"Yeah I know" Jane replied, " It's all because of me" He finished triumphantly.

"What is?" Lisbon asked, walking into the bull pen

"That grin" He replied with a smile that equalled her own

"Oh, so you're gonna take full credit?" she smirked, walking over to him

"For your happiness, yes. But you get credit for mine" He added, kissing her. She smiled softly when he pulled back,

"Deal" She nodded, and he wrapped his arm around her and they walked off.

Rigsby was still staring five minutes later muttering something like "Jane… boss…together.. no…crazy…real…Jane…boss" and so on.

Cho gave up on his book and pulled on his coat, "Dude, if you didn't figure that out- you really need a drink."

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter, but that is kinda the point of these things :P <strong>

**hope it was a good one! let me know xx**


	8. H is for Holiday

**Little old me again :) with another to get me through this tragic week of mocks :( but I will not be discouraged IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS! Oh and Pepper, I will reply when I get back today :)**

**Disclaimer: Can't bothered to type it- you can just read my mind instead. **

**H-holiday**

Lisbon arrived at the airport and went up to the check-in excited to be going away. She was in the queue for a good ten minutes before she reached the front, gave her passport and luggage and then made her way to the security area. Completely unaware of the man behind.

She breezed through, knowledgeable of what she could and could not take with her on the plane. And so did the man. When she was done she went over to the little café to get herself a coffee-she had never been an early riser, but morning flights were the only choice for this destination.

She was waiting to be served when she felt the presence of someone close behind her. She bought her coffee and went to take a seat at the table, turning to look at the person behind her.

She almost dropped her coffee,

"JANE?" she cried "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's an airport my dear, so naturally I'm going on holiday"

"Where?" She asked hesitantly

Jane grinned and she groaned guessing the answer, "Same place as you!" He remarked joyfully "What a coincidence right?"

If she had had a stapler next to her it would have collided with his head.

"No. Not coincidence, it's a, what I call 'Jane-incidence' and it is NOT funny!"*****

"A Jane-incidence? Really? Well, as much as I respect you Lisbon I have to say that this is what _I _call 'funny'"

She turned her head questioningly, "I call it 'funny' too you know. Everyone calls it 'funny' you idiot! 'Funny' is an actual word! 'Jane-incidence' however IS NOT!"

"Yeah, whatever" he remarked half-heartedly "It is kinda cool though don't you think? An entire two weeks with just little old me for company!"

Lisbon sighed and sank down into a chair, putting her coffee on the table. She ran her fingers through her hair, "Two weeks?"

"Yep" He grinned and sat down with her "brilliant right?"

She smiled back at him, then realised what she was doing and composed herself. _How can that man make me smile so much! _

"No. Far from what I call 'brilliant'" he smirked at this

"Well Lisbon, as long as you've still got a sense of humour-we'll do just fine!"

And they did. They really did.

* * *

><p><strong>*Just to point out to all UK people, I have totally quoted Miranda-well her mum technically-but I just love that show soooo much! If I ever need a laugh then I watch it just to cheer me up-and apologies Patricia Hodge whose catch-phrase I stole! And to Miranda Hart, whose reply I stole as well! <strong>

**Soooo what d'ya think? I'm not toooo sure? :/ Let me know :) xx**


	9. I is for Inherit

**And once again, hugs to everyone for your general awesomeness :D love you all!**

**Disclaimer: this isn't even funny anymore, I mean no-one ever reads them anyways :P **

**I-Inherit**

Lisbon sat in her office reading and re-reading a letter in her hands. It was then that Jane decided to walk in

"So, Lisbon I've been thinking, we should really…what happened to you?"

"I've…well, had some…news"

"Bad." He stated, not asked

"Yeah kinda-but not for the reason it should be."

"Ok. Even I- the great Patrick Jane - am confused, and it takes a lot for that to happen. Explain" He took a seat on the edge of her desk

"well, my great aunt died a week ago. But, that's not what's sad. I never really knew her-I mean, I saw her about three times in her lifetime and not since I was about ten" she ran her hand through her hair in exasperation,

"So, what exactly _is _sad?" Jane was getting more confused by the second,

"What's sad is that in her will she left _everything _to me."

Jane sat there for a while taking it in "sorry, but most people take that as a good thing"

"Yeah, well then most people don't have three brothers-two of which with ever growing families-who need financial support more than me!" She rested her head on her desk out of anger and tiredness.

"Wow." Jane breathed softly, she raised her head

"What?" She snapped

"I've never heard you be so compassionate before"

"Shut up Jane." She picked up the phone and waited a while before leaving a message "Hey, Tommy it's me. I need you to phone the others ok? We'll meet at yours if you don't mind, there's something we need to discuss. And if you've heard the news already, then no worries I plan on dividing it so you guys get all you need."

Jane was still staring at her when she hung up, "What now?" She barked

"You're really sweet"

"And?"

"It's a side of you we don't normally see"

"Your point being?"

"I like it," She picked up her stapler "Correction, I love it. In fact, I just love you really"

She put the stapler down.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so slightly OOC there…but it made me chuckle ;) loves ya all<strong>

**anyway, like/love/hate/meh ? let me know x**


	10. J is for Jeans

**Sooooo just thought id say thanks for the ideas- keep 'em coming :) and special thanks to Wldwmn, whose reviews brighten my days! And sorry this wasn't up this morning- overbusy :/**

**be warned- this is by FAR my favourite...it's crazy :P**

**Discalimer: I know I've said it before, but Bruno... I would really like it!**

**J-Jeans**

Lisbon was sat by the window in her favourite coffee shop drinking a cup and thinking deep thoughts. She often spent her Saturday mornings there, a place where she could sit and look out over the park and the lake-to think over her hectic week and all that had happened. And as usual, her thoughts had strayed back to that blonde-haired consultant of hers. It was natural for her thoughts to lead to him eventually-after all he was usually the reason for a hectic week, but recently she had to admit they hadn't been so innocent.

She had just ordered her second cup of coffee when the gentleman himself entered the café. He strolled up casually to the counter and started a conversation with the girl behind it. Now, Teresa Lisbon did not get jealous often-but she could see the effect Jane was having with that stupid grin. She gave herself a moment to take him in without him actually knowing she was there. For once, he wasn't in that gorgeous three-piece suit. He wore a shirt, not tucked in to his jeans. Oh his jeans.

Lisbon nearly chocked when she saw them. Never before had she seen Jane in anything so tight fitted-and boy, were they tight. She knew that he probably didn't intend for them to be-this is Jane for goodness sakes, he probably just pulled out any old thing from his wardrobe. She was certain she wasn't going to be able to have a decent conversation with him if he saw her; she'd be far too distracted by those jeans. She jumped up and ran out-waste of a coffee, but at least her reputation was intact.

For now.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came and Lisbon confined herself to her office, only talking to people who she needed to. By lunch she was pretty certain she had recovered from the whole jeans thing, and would probably be able to make a decent conversation with him. And, as if he knew her thoughts-the man himself came barging into her office<p>

"Lisbon! He cried, strangely happy to see her "Where have you been?"

"Hiding" she admitted, then blushed

"From who?"

"Le Roche." She recovered quickly "What's all this about locking his car keys inside his car? And then, when he got them back, the exhaust was mysteriously blocked. With jam sandwiches?"*****

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"It fine. What did you want Jeans?"

"What?" Jane smirked, and Lisbon realised what she had just said.

"Oh crap." she defied the blush creeping up her neck

"You have some explaining to do Miss Lisbon"

"No. I don't. OUT!"

"Oh, come on! I'll cook you dinner!"

"No"

"I'll sing you to sleep"

"Even more no"

"I'll be good for a week"

"Impossible. So no"

"I'll wear my jeans to work for a week"

"…"

"HA! CONFESSION!" and he danced around her office. "LISBON LOVES MY JEANS! LISBON LOVES MY JEANS! LISBON LOVES MY JE…AHHHH!" he fell onto the couch. With Lisbon on top of him.

She wrestled him until he was pinned down and unable to move. "You shut up or else I will kill you. And I mean it"

"Nah you don't"

"Oh but I do."

"But just think" he grinned "You'd never see me in jeans again"

* * *

><p><strong>*Anyone noticed my slight obsession with Jane stuffing things in a certain someone's car exhaust? Even though Le Roche technically doesn't even work there anymore!<strong>

**Anyways, like I said- this is definatley my favourite so far :P even if there wasn't anything _really _mushy...I was still in hysterics (maybe that just says something about me :/) **

**Ah well... LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE :D**


	11. K is for Key

**Heeeyyaaa! Once again, you're all amazing people :D and without nagging- anyone want to subscribe to our community? The one with all the Alphabets? **

**Discalimer: funny. Not.**

**K is for Key**

Lisbon walked into the bull pen on a Friday morning to find everybody staring at her. She looked down at her top, wondering if she had just spilled something down her

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked Grace, once the staring had subsided slightly

"No, we're just wondering what that key is for. You've been wearing it for weeks now" Grace told her, looking at her boss searchingly "Is it some sort of symbol? To represent being able to go somewhere you couldn't before?"

"No." And Lisbon headed for her office. Where she was stopped by Rigsby

"Hey, boss?"

"Yes Rigsby?"

"That key? Is it important to you? Some sort of sentimental thing?"

"No." and she stormed off in the opposite direction. Where she met Cho

"Boss?"

"No Cho. Now shut up and go away"

After a day of questioning, Lisbon was about ready to scream and run home. She decided to make once last trip into the bull pen to see how the team was getting on. They were all working solidly at their desks, and Jane was asleep on the sofa. Then Le Roche walked in. She turned to face him and he eyed her suspiciously

"Never would have put you down as one to start setting fashions Lisbon" He remarked with a nod at the key around her neck.

"Of for crying out loud would you all just leave me ALONE!" she cried so that everyone stared at her, apart from jane of course

"Well, what's it for? We'll leave you alone when we know" Cho reasoned

She turned to him and said "It's the key to my lovers heart"

Most people gasped. Jane chocked on his laugh.

"Really?" Rigsby asked, carefully

She rolled her eyes and smacked him round the head Gibbs-style "No you idiot"

"ohhh" the dissapointed cry from around the room made Jane laugh even more

"What's it for then?" Cho asked again

"Well, I kept losing it- so I decided to put it round my neck so I knew where it was"

"And what is it?" Grace nearly shouted

"My house key" everyone's faces fell. Jane sat up, raised his eyebrow and coughed suggestively

"Fine, fine" she sighed "_Our _house key"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Feelings? Any emotion towards this in any way? It'd be greatly appreciated!<strong>

**much love to you all xx**


	12. L is for Leak

'**Sup dudes :P So, yes I am on study leave….yes I should be revising… but no I'm not…I'll do it once I've written this! And thank you once again all of you :D**

**L is for Leak**

Teresa Lisbon wandered aimlessly into work. At three in the morning. She had been woken up by a dripping sound in her kitchen and had gone to investigate, only to find about three inches of water covering the floor, and slowly making its way into her living room. So after a few phone calls, she had grabbed some stuff and had ended up showering at work and was now trying to make a reasonably comfortable bed for herself on the couch in her office. Which was when Jane came in, rubbing his eyes

"Lisbon? You do know it's three in the morning?" He yawned, she sighed

"Yes Jane- but if your boiler had leaked all over the ground floor of your house- I think you'd be here too" she ran a hand through her hair and then blinked "why _are _you here?"

"I got bored at home." He shrugged. She knew he had moved house a few months ago, but he still felt lonely and didn't like being there on his own for too long.

"Oh" she sat down on the couch.

"Look, Lisbon you don't want to be here all weekend- why not come and stay with me?"

Monday morning came far too quickly for both of them, but they dealt with it as best they could. Even if they were a _little _late.

Lisbon walked out of the elevator and went straight to where the rest of the team were

"Cho?" she asked

"Kidnapping, we might be needed- we'll be told in the next hour hopefully"

"That's the deadline?"

"yep"

In an hour, all was fine. And Jane turned up at work.

"Morning all" he greeted them cheerfully, hugging Grace

"Jane?" Rigsby queried "You ok?"

"More than ok thank you Wayne" and he waltzed over to his couch, paused and turned to the dark haired woman stood in the doorway "oops, sorry!" He waltzed back to her, kissed her cheek and she hugged him tightly "Morning darling" he whispered

She pulled back, smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss "morning" she beamed back, before walking out to let him explain.

**Ok? Awful? Shall I go and curl up in some dark corner? Let me know please! :P**


	13. M is for Marry Me

**Morning ya'll :) how is everyone? I've just finished yesterday's episode *squeal* soooo cute at the end! **

**Anyway, on with the tale- which I wrote yesterday and was SO excited about the end I wanted to share it with you straight away, but I waited and now here it is...**

**M-marry me**

_MONDAY:_

Lisbon strolled purposefully away from the crime scene, thoughts flying round her head

"LISBON!" Jane shouted from behind. "Liiiiiiisboooon!" He called again, running to catch up with her

"Yes Jane?" she asked when he reached

"Hey"

"Err…hey?"

"So, I was wondering"

"Makes a change" he ignored her

"Will you marry me?"

She stopped and stared at him "Are you mad? No." and she walked off

* * *

><p><em>TUESDAY:<em>

"Yes sir." Lisbon walked out of the boss's office and literally ran into Jane

"Morning Lisbon" he said cheerfully. She rubbed her head; it had been a long morning already

"Hey Jane" she sighed and headed towards her office

"You don't look so good"

"Yeah? Well I don't feel so good" they reached her office

"Would it make you feel better if you agreed to marry me?" he smiled down at her

"No. So shut up and go away" and she slammed the door.

* * *

><p><em>WEDNESDAY:<em>

"Hey, boss?" Grace joined Lisbon and Jane at the edge of the crime scene "Do you think he has family?"

"Not yet" Jane answered and the two women looked at him "He had a small box in his pocket so therefore he was probably about to propose" Jane explained

Grace raised her eyebrows "Really?"

"Uh-huh." Jane replied and turned to Lisbon "Speaking of which, Lisbon I don't suppose you'd marry me?"

She hit her forehead in frustration "No! So just leave it" and walked away. Jane turned to Grace, smiled at her shocked face and then followed Lisbon.

* * *

><p><em>THURSDAY:<em>

"CASE CLOSED PIZZA EVERYONE!" Rigsby announced, entering the bull pen with four large boxes of pizza.

They all crowded round and took their slices and continued to chat

"So I was wondering, do you think it's bad that I can imagine me and Sarah married?" Rigsby announced. There was silence for a bit, before typically Jane broke it

"Nope, not at all!" He told his friend "In fact, Lisbon I was thinking and I wanted to kno…"

"WOAHHH." She interrupted "I know where this is going Patrick Jane. And no. So shut up and eat your pizza"

* * *

><p><em>FRIDAY:<em>

Lisbon groaned in frustration "I just have no idea"

"I know who did it" Jane pointed out from his place on the couch

"Oh really?" She asked, "Would you care to tell us then?"

"I will" he sat up "If you'll marry me"

"Ok, sure"

"it was the girlfriend's sister's best friend who was clearly jealous of the girl bei… did you just say you would marry me?"

"Yep" She smiled "and thanks" She went to her office, Jane running in after her

"Do you mean it?" he grabbed her arms "Seriously"

"With all my heart" She smiled softly and kissed his cheek

"Well." He kissed her hard and then pulled back "That settles it then"

"Something more to live for than ice-cream?" she questioned and his kissed her his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>So...weird? Or ok? I mean personally I really quite like it :P Let me know your thoughts all the same!<strong>

**x**


	14. N is for Names

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story :) makes me smile! And sorry this was up so late- woke up at half nine and had to be at church by ten so had hardly any time to do anything this morning! Still, it's here now :P**

**And this is dedicated to mstormw who had the most amazing middle name EVER! (in case your wondering I'll give you a clue; if her first name begins with 'm' and her last name begins with 'w' then her middle name must be...) **

**Anyway...to the tale**

**N- Names**

Patrick Jane entered the small coffee shop round the corner from the CBI building and spotted one of his closest friends sitting in the corner

"Chris!" He called out. The man, Chris, looked up and smiled

"Patrick Jane, I thought you'd given up! How are you doing?" Jane took the seat next to him

"I'm actually ok, thanks. How is Susan doing?"

"She's fine, morning sickness has gone. Not long left now!"

"Any thoughts on names?"

"Not really, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet. Although if it's a boy, I'd quite like to name him after his godfather-Patrick" Jane smirked and nodded his thanks "Or maybe Jacob, after Susan's father"

"And if it's a girl?"

"Well, I don't know. Best not to argue about whose mother to name her after, since they're both still alive. Something pretty and different- any ideas oh wise one?*"

"Teresa" Jane said automatically. Chris stared at his friend and grinned

"Teresa huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Jane stammered "Or…Grace? Maybe, um, Anne? How about…" he squinted to look at a passing waitress' name badge "Sally? Actually no-scrap the last one"

"Patrick. Who is this lady with the pretty name?"

"Who? Sally?" Jane received a hit round the head

"No, _Teresa!" _He dragged out her name, signalling the importance.

"She's uh… someone I know"

"Gathered"

Jane took a deep breath and spilled it "Well, apart from you, she's my closest friend. She's breathtakingly gorgeous, and about a head shorter than me- maybe a bit more. She listens to me, understands me and shouts at me a lot."

"Can I meet her?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Because you are just too…well…ok I have no reason at all...whatsoever" Jane looked at his watch "but I have to get going, sorry!"

"Jane? Where have you been?" At that key moment in time, who should walk in but Teresa Lisbon herself "We have a case and if you don't get your sassy but annoyingly genius ass over there I will be forced to tell Le Roche what you did to his car. Again"

Chris laughed "Sorry, it's my fault for keeping him. I needed some helping deciding baby names. He's very helpful actually- if we have a girl her name will most defiantly be Teresa" Jane hit his friend who continued laughing. Lisbon raised her eyebrow "Sorry," Chris shook her hand "I'm Chris, Patrick's friend. And I think your name just be Teresa"

She laughed "Yes it is. Pleasure to meet you Chris but we do have to go" She hit Jane on the arm "Car, now. You can explain on the way" and she pushed him out.

"So?" she questioned

"So what?"

"You told him to name his baby girl after me"

"Uh-huh"

"Why?"

"because you have a beautiful name"

"Thats it?"

"And i also happened to be thinking about you at that very moment"

"Just then?"

"err, no. Always"

"What?"

He took a deep breath "Are you free for dinner this evening?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had NO idea how to end this! But I hope it served its purpose- let me know please x love to you all x<strong>


	15. O is for Oh no

**Here we go again! Thanks to my darling friend Pepper for this one**

**Disclaimer: To be fair I just got bored of these :/**

**O-Oh no**

Lisbon had run out of fingers to count the amount of times Jane had caused her stress. She sometimes wondered whether it might be quicker to just record herself saying "oh no" to save time and breath when it was needed.

Last week he had decided it would be funny to take and hide Rigsby's sandwich.

"_Jane what are you doing?" Lisbon walked into the kitchenette to find her consultant digging through the fridge._

"_Trying to find whatever food Rigsby has brought in today" _

"_Why?" _

"_Because it would be… Ah hah!" He straightened up holding a box containing a yummy looking sandwich "Because my dear," He walked past her, kissing her on the cheek "It'll be funny when he can't find food"_

"_Oh no" Lisbon sighed. _

* * *

><p>"<em>WHO'S GOT MY SANDWICH?"<em>

"_Check Cho" Jane whispered, walking past his friend _

"_Err thanks. Why?"_

"_Well, Cho was talking about getting his own back for what you did- and what better way than take your belov…I mean your food"_

"_CHO!"_

Safe to say, there were at least two people unhappy with Jane that day. Then a few days ago he thought it would be funny to send inappropriate messages to the boss' phone

"_um, Lisbon, Jane?"_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_I've err…been sent, um, some inappropriate messages by an anonymous person. Keep a look out for me?" _

"_Sure we will" Jane patted him on the back and they walked away "I know who did it" He said_

"_Already? Who?" Lisbon made a face at him_

_He smiled "me" _

"_WHAT? Why on earth would you do that?"_

"_Because it's funny, Lisbon" rolling his eyes as if it was obvious. He pulled out his phone "So, if you'll excuse me" and he walked off_

"_Oh no"_

Thankfully, nobody knew. And Lisbon wasn't one to go spreading that sort of thing around. But today, he had successfully managed to not do anything to annoy her. She walked into her office and sat down, starting her paper work. However, ten minutes in, Jane entered without knocking.

"You're gonna be annoyed if you miss this one!" He smirked and pulled her out

"Jane?" she warned

"Watch" he whispered and pointed to the bucket of water he had put outside Le Roche's office.

"Oh no" She moaned and watched as Le Roche came out, absorbed in some case file and stepped right into it getting water everywhere. Lisbon's laughter nearly escaped her but Jane pulled her back into her office so she could really laugh without being noticed.

"Oh Jane" she collapsed on the couch in hysterics "That was brilliant"

"Why thank you" He joined her in her laughter and took the seat next to her

"You know, no matter how many stupid things you do- you always make me feel better" And she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her

"I'm always here, whenever you need a boost of happiness" and he kissed her hair softly and lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, well I guess the ending is kinda out of the blue but I hope it suited some of you! PLEASE REVIEW! I need them to keep me smiling :D xx<strong>


	16. P is for Princess

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long to put up- I was just roped in to cleaning out my sister's rabbit :/ Eugh it stinks! Anyways special thanks to Angela jane for this one :D as always, ideas are loved!**

**This is a bit shorter today, please forgive me!**

**P is for Princess**

Jane unlocked the front door of his house, took off his shoes, hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the plate of food that had been left for him and started to eat away when he was interrupted by a shout from the doorway

"DADDY!" The little girl ran up to him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist

"Princess! How had your day been? Wait- let me guess, fantastic because you…persuaded you're mother to let you stay up until I got home?"

"When I grow up I'm going to be just like you Daddy" and she snuggled into his shoulder

"Bedtime now I think" A voice came from the door. The little girl yawned,

"But mamma, I'm not tired"

"Come on Gracie, Let's get you to bed" her mother persisted

"_pleeeease?"_

"Now princess, listen to your mother" Jane walked past his wife, kissing her on the cheek "I'll take her Teresa"

"Thanks babe" and she followed them to the stairs, kissed her daughter goodnight and went into the living room.

* * *

><p>"She's asleep" Jane took his place next to his wife on the couch<p>

"Thank goodness- it's taken long enough"

"Hmmm, and now I have time to be with my other special Princess"

They didn't get to bed until much, much later.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm...no comment :P What did you think? Let me know please!<strong>


	17. Q is for Quando, Quando, Quando

**Ahhh! I hate the rain :( why won't it snow? Anyway, this was inspired by Michael Buble himself :P enjoy…**

**Q is for Quando, Quando, Quando**

Jane wandered through the silent CBI building, flicking a few lights back on and greeting the few people who were leaving. He saw the light in Lisbon's office was still on, so he went to investigate. She was visible through the blinds which were only slightly draw, but he heard music and could see her singing along-so he stayed and watched. Or rather, listened.

_Tell me when will you be mine  
>Tell me quando quando quando<br>We can share a love divine  
>Please don't make me wait again<em>

Interesting lyrics, he thought to himself

_When will you say yes to me  
>Tell me quando quando quando<br>You mean happiness to me  
>Oh my love please tell me when<em>

Must not go in, must not go in, must NOT go in! It was becoming hard to stay put. 

Every moments a day  
>Every day seems a lifetime<br>Let me show you the way  
>To a joy beyond compare<p>

Oh, he'd show her alright. 

I can't wait a moment more  
>Tell me quando quando quando<br>Say its me that you adore  
>And then darling tell me when<p>

He could hardly wait a moment more, let alone the beautiful woman sitting in that office. 

Every moments a day  
>Every day seems a lifetime<br>Let me show you the way  
>To a joy beyond compare<p>

He saw her sigh and saw the sadness in her posture. Hope bubbled up inside him, maybe she really did want it, want _him!_

I can't wait a moment more  
>Tell me quando quando quando<br>Say its me that you adore  
>And then darling tell me when<p>

It was her alright, he would gladly and openly admit it- she was the one. _  
><em>

_Oh my darling tell me when  
>and then darling tell me when<br>oh my darling tell me when..._

Well, now didn't seem like such a bad time to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? What do you think? Let me know please- I do need a nice review now and then :P<strong>

**p.s- pepper, I'm with you all the way! SOOOOOO EXCITED! **


	18. R is for Road Trip

**Ok, sorry if this is rushed or quick but I have to leave soon and won't have time to do it today-so here goes :)**

**R is for Road Trip**

"I dunno Jane; I mean it might not be so great"

"Are you kidding? Come on Lisbon-this is gonna be AWESOME!" Jane jumped out of Lisbon's car and ran round to her side to open the door for her in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"But they're my _family" _She pointed out "What if you hate them? Or they hate you?"

"Lisbon." he stopped and grabbed her shoulders "I am coming with you whether you like it or not." She sighed, but he continued "First, I won't hate them because like you said- they're your family. Second, they won't hate me because you don't hate me" he ignored the look on her face "and you're obviously all very similar. And lastly, I haven't had a road trip in AGES, so I deserve this" and with that he took her hand and practically pulled her up the path to the large, old house that loomed over them.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and Patrick Jane was the most loved person in the Lisbon family<p>

"SHOW ME AGAIN!" Seven year old Masie ordered him

"Again, again, again!" her two year old brother squealed from his place on Jane's lap

"Ok guys, leave Patrick alone for a bit" Lisbon scolded, grinning at their faces

"Later you guys" Jane promised, and went to join Lisbon where she stood with her brothers

"Quite the favourite Mr Jane" Tommy joked

"It would seem so" And the conversation flowed easily between the men. Lisbon left them and went to check on her youngest niece

"Hey honey" She picked up the 6 month old baby and held her close "I tell you what Annie, they love him" she whispered, unaware of Jane behind

"What did I tell you?" he made her jump and she would have shouted at him had the baby in her arms not been fast asleep.

"Ok, Jane I admit it you were right"

"It's nice to be invited to spend Christmas with someone"

"Invited? You invited yourself!"

"Yeah, whatever. Still, I'm glad I'm here with you" Everyone else had left the room to find out what important discovery the kids had made in the garden.

"Me too. As in, glad you're here" She put Anne back to cover her blush

"I'd rather be there with you though" he pointed to the doorframe

"Huh?" She looked at him quizzically. He sighed and pulled her over to the door, pointing up. She gulped,

"Oh. Mistletoe"

"Yep" That grin had never been wider.

"Jane?"

He kissed her and at first she was slightly shocked. But before long she kissed him back and they continued for quite some time. Her grin matched his by the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Please let me know- I need reviews to survive! (<em>slight <em>exaggeration there :P)**

**LOVE YOU ALL :D And I'm so pysched for this episode! AHHHHHHH I CAN'T WAIT! **


	19. S is for Spillages

**I'm sorry everyone that this wasn't ready yesterday :/ It's quite hard to get these up every day at Christmas time (:D)so please don't hate me! I shall try and put another up as well today, to make up for it!**

**S- Spillages**

Jane wandered from the small kitchenette in the direction of his comfy looking couch, sipping his tea, when he ran into Lisbon.

Literally.

"JANE! YOU IDIOT! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She screamed at him, gesturing to her shirt which was now soaked in tea.

Jane most definitely did look- in fact, it was quite hard for him to shift his gaze elsewhere. He coughed,

"I'm so sorry Lisbon. I just wasn't looking where I was going. Have you got anything to change into?"

She folded her arms and scowled at him "I was just going home! And apologising doesn't make it any better."

"I know you're right. How about I buy you dinner"

She almost laughed, "Why on earth would you want to do that"

"To say sorry properly" he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes "Come on Lisbon _please_?"

"And?"

"And what?"

"What else will you do for me?"

"Hmm…" He pretended to be in deep thought "Ok, how about I drive you home so you can change. Then we see whatever movie you want and then I'll buy you dinner. As long as I get ice cream at some point in the evening."

"Like some sort of date?" she looked sceptical

"Call it what you like, I want to spend my evening with my lovely, beautiful and soaking wet best friend"

And so they left for the first date of many, many more to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, no I didn't get completely side tracked and change my initial ideas for this story :P thoughts anyone? Let me know x<strong>


	20. T is for Tealeaves

**YAY :D here's the second one today! Sorry if they're all a little short but that is what they're meant to be :P**

**T is for tealeaves **

"Ah, Lisbon, this one is for you" Jane handed her a cup of tea as she joined the rest of the team, who also had cups of tea in their hands

"What's going on?" she asked- it wasn't a good idea to trust Jane when he had his scheming smirk on

"Jane has decided he wants to try his hand at reading the future. Using tealeaves" Even Grace didn't sound impressed

Lisbon laughed "Bit different from the usual huh, Professor Trelawney?"

"On the contrary Miss Lisbon, I happen to be an expert. Now, drink you're tea folks" and he gulped his down.

Rigsby finished his first and Jane took it from him eagerly "Right then, Rigsby"

"What?"

"I see…a circular…medal? No…wait. It's a pizza. Definitely a pizza. Rigsby, your future will be full of pizza"

They laughed at his deflated face "Not too bad I guess. Do someone else"

Jane took Grace's cup and studied it carefully before looking up at her "I see a door. Grace I think your future will be better if you don't keep on shutting people out"

Grace nodded, even though she knew Jane wasn't reading them, she knew he was being serious and meant it.

"Cho?" Jane took his cup "hmm, that is most certainly a sun. Lighten up"

There was silence, before Cho started to laugh. Yep, Cho LAUGHED. So, they all joined until they were in hysterics.

"Alright then, Lisbon's turn" Jane said, wiping his eyes from the laughter. He took her cup, looked at it for a second or two before looking back up at her

"A heart. People love you Teresa. Someone in particular" she frowned slightly, pushing down her hope.

"Let's look at Jane's" Van Pelt cut the moment "Umm...I guess…if you turn it this way round…it's a…heart"

Jane locked eyes with Lisbon, and the others felt the need to leave them.

* * *

><p><strong>enjoy? Let me know! <strong>


	21. U is for Unbelievable

**I know, I know and I'm sorry :/ But once again I shall try to make it up to you by getting two done today *fingers crossed* **

**So, this is for Pepper- who gave me this idea (and many, many more!) If people have ANYTHING for x, y and z LET ME KNOW PLEASE! Ta :D**

**U- Unbelievable **

Jane reached under the table and put a piece of paper in Lisbon's hand

_I'm so bored! _

She smiled; they had been stuck in the conference for an hour, and the first break was an entire hour and half away when they would then be dragged back in for a few more hours of boredom

_I know how you feel :P_

He ripped out a bigger piece of paper from his untouched notebook and she held in a laugh- clearly this was what they would fill these hours with.

_Shall we play a game? _he passed it back to her

_Mind game? No. Anything else? Yes. _

He smiled at her reply _Ok then, anything else it is. How's about we think of words to describe each other? _

She managed to turn her laugh into a convincing cough, _Sure- Big Headed_

_Carful now Lisbon- I'd hate to have to tickle you in front of all these people! Bossy_

_Carful yourself…Childish_

_Sorry! Kind_

_Great, now I feel bad. Um, sweet (occasionally) _

_Thanks :) short_

_Did you say something about tickling? Unbelievable_

_Unbelievable? Unbelievably what? Gorgeous?_

She blushed and bit her lip. And then noticed he was watching her. _Shut up._

_I didn't say anything my dear. _

_But you're thinking it._

_No I'm not. Tell me, why are you blushing? _

_I'm not. _

_Yes you are, does this mean that you think I'm gorgeous? _

_No._

_Liiisbon?_

_Go away._

_If you wanted me to do that then you wouldn't keep writing back. _

_You're unfairly clever. Have you seen Rigsby trying to eat under the table? _

_Don't change the subject miss- you think I'm gorgeous XD _

_I think you're big headed._

_Would it help if I told you I think you're gorgeous too?_

She hesitated too long and watched as his smile grew. _depends- do you?_

_Of course! Who doesn't? Shall I ask the scary looking guy on my left? Seriously though- I, Patrick Jane think you Teresa Lisbon are GORGEOUS! You?_

_Fine smart ass, I do_

_Properly…_

_I, Teresa Lisbon think you, Patrick Jane are GORGEOUS. Happy?_

_Very :D _and he ripped around the words and tucked the piece of paper in his jacket pocket. She sighed at how annoying he was and then ripped out another piece of paper. _Annoying_

He smiled at her _annoyingly handsome?_

She groaned out loud and then realised. They both started to giggle uncontrollably. _Shut up you ridiculous, gorgeous and very handsome man. _

Jane's smile grew wider and wider. _For you, anything_

The conference wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that ok? Please let me know- I need these reviews to keep me writing! Love you all xx<strong>


	22. V is for Vampires

**Bit late (at least it is here!) but I shall give you this anyway :P Thank you to Pepper and Wldwmn who are pretty much my only reviewers- I love you guys!  
>And yet again I didn't decide this letter…It was Pepper x<strong>

**V- Vampires**

"But I HATE Halloween" Lisbon moaned down the phone

"Look boss, it's just one night. You dress up, eat pizza and have a bit to drink and then we all go home"

"You say it like it's a simple thing!"

Grace sighed at her boss "All you have to do is find some stuff that vaguely resembles something halloweenish and then over exaggerate your make up. It's easy"

"Ok fine. See you this evening"

"I'd better or else I will personally drag you to this party"

Lisbon chuckled at her friend's threats and then hung up. She turned to her wardrobe and surveyed the clothes in there. It wasn't looking too promising. She thought about her possible choices and decided on something which she could achieve with mainly make up than actually needing the clothes.

* * *

><p>CBI parties were always largely attended, but that was only because it was practically part of your contract to attend and bring most of your family with you. And it was for this reason that Patrick Jane begrudgingly did the best he could with the little he had to properly attend the Halloween party.<p>

"Hey Jane!" Rigsby called out to him and Jane waved back. He joined him, Cho and Van Pelt near a window which was slightly open to allow as much air in as possible.

"Hey guys" he greeted them "Looking good"

"So do you Jane" Grace smiled "Vampire?"

"Yep. Best I could do- I may be childish but I'm not the biggest fan of having to get completely dressed up"

"me too" Lisbon joined them, still scouring the room- trying to find someone to blame for her having to turn up. She turned her attention to the group "Sorry guys, you look brillian- JANE?"

Jane's chuckle was fast becoming a full on roar. "Well now my dear. It would seem we both have a similar dress choice"

"How did this happen?" She looked mortified- how could they have both come dressed as vampires? She had to be dreaming.

"I think you'll find that neither of us wished to come fully dressed up and thought of the first thing we could be and did the best with that thought."

"Right" she still looked dazed

"In other words my dear, I'd say we were made for each other" he grinned at her, enjoying her confused state

"Made for _each other?_" She gasped out "are…are you crazy?" The man had to have consumed some small amount of alcohol at least

"Diagnosed"

"_excuse me?"_

He realised she really was getting confused and pulled her away to sit down so he could explain "I was meaning that I am diagnosed as basically being crazy, however I think you'll find in this situation, I'm just being cheerful" He added with a smile

"Oh. Ok" She smiled back at him and yawned "Sorry Jane. I could really do with not being here"

He pulled he to him so that her head was leaning comfortably on his shoulder "Then have a rest now until you're legally able to leave this place"

She yawned again "You may be annoying Jane, but you can be pretty amazing sometimes."

He smiled into her hair "You too" he whispered to the sleeping Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>Strange ending? Completley off topic? I don't know but I'm relying on the two AMAZING people who write me such encouraging reviews. <strong>

**However if anyone else feels like leaving a review- I'd really like it! I'll try and get one up tomorrow- maybe even another two! Aiming to get this done by Christmas eve when everything gets hectic! **

**Love you all xxx **


	23. W is for Wii

**Ok, I'm so sorry but I've just had one of those days when you have to visit half of your family who all seem to live three hours away from you and everyone else! And I do apologise if I sounded mean or desperate saying nobody reviewed… it was just a comment :/ But thanks anyway!**

**This is yet again not my idea. And yes again it was Pepper :P Ta chum x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, nor do I own the right to Nintendo :P shame really, I'd be a very happy person!**

**W is for Wii**

It was late evening in the CBI headquarters and everyone had gone home apart from a certain Teresa Lisbon. Even Jane had mysteriously left an hour ago, saying he'd be back before she knew it. That was a bit of a lie. Lisbon was finishing up her work and had just shut down her computer when his shouts filled the floor

"LISBON! I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

She half expected some sort of dangerous almost extinct zoo animal to be following peacefully behind him, but instead he was running with a thin package tucked under one arm.

"What is with you?" she poked her head of her office door

"It took longer than I expected but I finally found it" He entered her office

"Found what?" she sat back on her desk and he shut the door behind him

"The first half of your Christmas present. I know it's two weeks away and trust me this is a very small half, but I think you should open it now" He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back,

"Ok." She peeled back the wrapping paper and laughed with delight when she realised what it was "JUST DANCE 3!" she grabbed him and drew him into a fierce hug "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

He laughed at her "Well I saw the advert for it a few days ago and realised since we have the first two, we should really continue the tradition!" He smiled at the gleam in her eyes "Shall I get the Wii?"

"_Yes_" She said as if it was obvious.

* * *

><p>Kimball Cho wasn't the sort of person to forget things, but once in a while even he did. He had planned to take Summer away for the Christmas holidays but had left his passport in his desk draw. He got into the elevator and got out when it pinged at their floor. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were still on. The second thing he noticed was the squeals and laughter coming from the end of the corridor. If he didn't know better he'd have said that was Jane's laugh.<p>

He walked down the short corridor and stopped just outside the bullpen. There was Jane and Lisbon doing some sort of Wii game involving dancing. They weren't too bad either. The round ended and Lisbon had won (he wondered briefly whether Jane let her) and she hugged him tight.

Cho coughed, and the two spun round to face their intruder. And they both started to laugh.

"Evening Cho!" Jane greeted him "Care to join us?"

"What are you doing?" Cho asked, getting his passport out of his desk

"Jane bought me Just Dance 3 as an early Christmas present so we thought we'd try it out!"

"Seriously?" Cho turned to Jane "_That's _what you got your girlfriend for Christmas?" He sounded disgusted

"Hey, I said it was only half her present" he gave her a smug smile "besides, she doesn't mind what I get her as long as I promise to…"

"Shut up" Lisbon smacked him lightly on his arm

"Ow!"

"Live with it" she remarked coldly

"Oh yeah?" he grabbed her by the waist and started to tickle her. She squealed and apologised repeatedly. Cho sighed and left them to it, he could tell this would be a long night for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to say, I saw the Just Dance 3 advert yesterday and admittedly got quite excited :P <strong>

**This was strange I know but hey, it's half ten and it's been a long day… I think my brain is evaporating :/**

**Please review, I love you all anyway xx**


	24. X is for Xray

**Well, here we go… sorry this has only just gone up! Bit stressful, my granddad and one of our family friends are down so me and my brother had to relocate our 'music studio' (his bedroom) so I'm in a freezing cold conservatory with guitars, amps and my laptop :P I just hope the coldness isn't reflected in my writing…**

**Thanks to SuzzieSidle for this idea! **

**X is for x-ray **

"Where is she?" Jane asked Cho who was sat in an uncomfortable looking hospital waiting room chair

"They just took her in to have an x-ray done"

"Do they think she'll be ok?"

"Jane that guy hurt her pretty badly, it's most definitely broken- the doctor just wants to find out how badly it's broken"

Jane sighed and took a seat next to Cho "Ok"

Cho went back to his book and Jane leant back to think. Lisbon had been trying to bring in a guy for questioning; only he hadn't really wanted to oblige. She didn't complain, she never did- that was one of the things he loved about her.

Jane's eyes shot open- he really needed to cut back on the thinking side, his thoughts seemed to always end up in the same place. Just then the doctor came to join them, Lisbon following behind with a grumpy look on her face.

"Well there's good news and bad news" the doctor said as Jane and Cho stood up

"Good news first please" Jane said, pulling Lisbon towards him

"She'll be back in work in a month"

"WHAT?" Lisbon cried out "You have GOT to be joking!"

"Sorry, the bad news is we're going to have to operate and keep you in for at least a week and then you need time to rest and let your arm heal itself" the doctor told her

"But I need to be at work" She whined and leant against Jane

"Listen to the doctor Lisbon, it's for the best" he said, rubbing her shoulders. He faced the doctor "Did you say you were going to have to operate on her arm?"

"Yes, it's a serious break"  
>"But I don't want to!" She moaned again. Jane turned her so she was facing him,<br>"Lisbon you have to ok, so stop moaning and just get it done!" He told her.

* * *

><p>A day later, Lisbon woke up in a hospital bed. She had her own small room which had turned into a florist, mostly becasue of Jane. She sighed and thought about how the lovely man had sat with her these last few days, listening to her moans and hugging her when she was at her lowest. She turned over onto her side and her smile grew; there was Jane asleep on the small chair in the corner of the room. She lay watching him for a while until his eyes flickered open,<p>

"Good evening my dear" he yawned

"Jane, have you been here the entire time?" She asked

"Well I can't very well leave you here in this miserable place alone can I? What sort of an annoying, charming, handsome and very humble best friend would I be?" He smiled cheekily at her and got up to sit closer on her bed.

"True, very true" her eyes sparkled as he took her hand and subconsciously traced circles on the back of her hand. "Do you think I'll be out soon?"

"I hope so my dear, I really do" He moved his free hand to cup her face "not that you'll get rid of me easily enough- the doctor says you have to stay with someone to make sure that you do actually rest"

"And you offered?" She smiled cheekily to cover up the increase in her heartbeat

"Of course, who else would look after you so well?"

A worried look crossed her face "You won't go yet will you?"

"Of course not. I'm staying right here"

He moved so that he was next to her in the bed and pulled her closer so she could sleep on him. He wasn't going anywhere ever again

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this has taken ages to write because I had to keep stopping and starting! Could you tell? Please let me know your thoughts...and most importantly your thoughts for Z!<br>Love to everyone xx**


	25. Y is for You

**Ok, so it's Christmas Eve and I said I'd get this done by today… so my aim is to get Y and Z done by today. So this is Y (and I actually thought of this one by myself!) **

**Y is for you**

"Are you ok boss?" Rigsby asked. Lisbon was sat at her desk with her head in her arms.

"Get Jane for me" She mumbled.

"Ok, sure" Rigsby wasn't certain he had heard her correctly, after all Lisbon didn't often like having Jane around.

"Lisbon, are you ok?" Jane asked. He had been in his attic loft thing when Rigsby had come and had literally run all the way down as fast as possible.

"Not really Jane" She raised her head and looked at him with a foggy expression "Could you get me something warm to drink please?"

"Of course" he pulled her up and led her to the couch. She sat down and he swivelled her feet round so she was lying comfortably.

She felt herself falling asleep and before she knew it, Jane was back with a mug of coffee, a muffin, a box of chocolates and some painkillers.

She breathed a sigh of relief "Jane you are a _saint" _she told him as he placed his purchases strategically around her. "But did you really have to get _all _of this?"

He smirked "That's not all" he pulled something else from the bag "I thought, in this festive season you might want to watch this"

"Jane! How did you know I loved this film?"

"Everyone loves It's a Wonderful Life. I think in Japan, it might even be the law"

She giggled at his joke "Thanks Jane. You really didn't have to go quite as far- even though it is very nice of you"

"Yes I did." He picked up her feet, sat down and put them back on his lap "Firstly, it's not your fault that old grumpy shoes doesn't want anyone to have a day off for this last week. Second, you didn't ask for a cold. And thirdly, you're you"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes

"Well, you're you"

"Ok, thanks but what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know the song? I'll do anything? The one from Oliver"

"Yeah"

"Well, that's why. Because I'll do anything, for you dear, anything" He got up put the DVD into her laptop, locked the door of her office and sat back down- pulling a blanket around them

She sighed happily "Me too Jane"

"Huh?" he pressed play

"I'll do anything for you. And you know it."

* * *

><p><strong>First, I should apologise if you don't like 'It's a wonderful life'…I love it personally! And there's just one more letter left, but please let me know what you thought of this one :D<strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE XD**


	26. Z is for Zoo

**Ok, here is Z, but it might not be so great just to warn you! Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed :D You're all fabulous! And YAY done by Christmas Eve as promised**

**Z is for zoo (I know, imaginative right?) **

Lisbon was not looking forward to the day ahead of her. First, she had to spend about three hours talking complete nonsense with the woman next door, then she had to find Jane and take him out for an apologetic lunch (she had blamed him for something which wasn't his fault… he just wanted to make her feel bad) and then to end her day she had to find something to do with her five year old God daughter.

* * *

><p>"Well someone looks cheerful" Jane said with a smile, pulling back her chair and letting her sit down<p>

"So would you if you'd just spent three hours talking about cats, firemen and someone else's _eighteen _grandchildren" she sighed and picked up an menu

"No you don't" he took her menu from her and she gave him her death stare "I have ordered for you woman, and before you go crazy on me- I did so because I know this place very well and you are far too stressed to make any rational decisions at the moment"

"Including what I want for lunch?" She smirked

"yes, including what you want for lunch" He leaned back in his chair "Now, tell me the rest of your problems my dear"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Lisbon was truly relaxed. An hour later and she was truly full. Two hours later and she was on her way to the zoo with her God daughter and a certain Patrick Jane. It had been his idea, since apparently everyone likes going to the zoo and it gives you lots of conversations starters.<p>

He had thought that Lisbon didn't have an easy relationship with Melissa, her God daughter- but this was clearly disproven from the moment Melissa galloped down the stairs into Lisbon's arms with screams of "AUNT REECE IS HERE!" Lisbon had picked her up, swung her round and given her a massive hug- he realised he had never actually seen her with kids before, and he had to admit that he liked it.

So, they ended up at the zoo. Melissa in the middle holding both Lisbon and 'Uncle Patrick's hands.

"Tigers first!"

"Lissa, come on now sweetie" Lisbon raised an eyebrow

"_Sorry" _the small girl dragged out "Can we see the tigers first _pleeeease_?" she asked

Lisbon looked over at Jane who answered for her "Of course we can"

Jane hadn't had so much fun in years. They had been just about everywhere and were now sat in the small café, eating ice cream

"What was your favourite animal then Lissa?" Jane asked

"TIGER!" she cried, doing her best impression

"Honey you had me convinced you were a tiger" Lisbon smiled at the little girl "apart from the ice cream that is covering your face, come here" Lissa turned to face her and Lisbon wiped the food from around her mouth like any mother would do. Jane was beside him with the new feelings he had for this woman

"What's your favourite Uncle Patrick?" Lissa asked, turning round in her seat

"My favourite what?" he asked with a grin

"_Animal, silly!" _She shook her head in annoyance

"Ah, definitely the panther" Lisbon chocked on her drink. "You ok Reece?" He asked

She smiled, covering the way her knees went week when he called her by her nick-name "Fine, thanks" he raised an eyebrow,

"Sure?"

"Uh-huh" she tucked a hair behind her ear "Sweetie, finish up and then we can get home and watch a DVD with some popcorn OK?"

"Only if uncle Patrick comes" she demanded. Lisbon looked at her consultant who nodded with a huge grin

She sighed "Of course he can"

They all got up and walked back to the car, Lissa running ahead. Jane glanced sideways at Lisbon,

"Are you certain you're alright Reece?" she gasped and he hid his grin of understanding

"yep, fine"

"Well I don't know. I think we should finish this conversation later" he smiled innocently as they reached the car.

There was no doubt about it, he was falling for Teresa Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking, strange place to finish right? Well I like this one sooo much I think I'm going to write a full on story with it :D so, you lovely people got to read begining of it first (that's a great privillege in case you were wondering!) So look out for that one!<strong>

**So a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted and gave me ideas- I needed you all! I can now sit back and look forward to the next alphabet (Pepper's turn) which may not happen just yet, but who knows :P**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY XD **

**Salt (and Pepper) xxxxx**


End file.
